Blood Promise
by Kirarose Ivory
Summary: I hope you like it its my take on twilight. Not much has changed except for the main charecter is in love with Emmett not edward. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Emmett!" I called as I raced down the hall toward my loving boyfriend. I rolled my eyes when he wouldn't turn and yelled "God damn it Emmett Darringer turn the hell around!" That time he heard me and immediately turned around to face

me with that gorgeous smile on his lips. As always he was perfect. His short black curls were a mess framing his oval shaped face where his beautiful brown eyes were fixed on me lovingly. My eyes lingered on his amazing 6 pack beneath

his tight black shirt then snapped back to his face. "Hey baby doll," he said as I approached. He gently kissed my forehead then started playing with my honey blonde curls. "Hey Emmett baby what have you been up to?" I said hugging

him then walking beside him. "Not much just studying for the English exam tomorrow," he replied walking toward the parking lot, "what's up with you Angel?" he opened the door then closed it when I got in. "Oh not much, just gotta go

to some evening classes tonight then study for my psychology exam that takes place all next week," I answered him as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "Damn I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me to the

trails and go hiking," he said disappointedly, looking out the window. I looked at him with a worried look. "But baby this is mating season for the bears the forest rangers don't want anyone hiking," I informed him in a worried tone. "Who

cares the more danger the better," he replied almost ignorantly. He smirked and looked at me with a kind of cocky smile. "Okay… just don't get hurt and keep your phone on you constantly," I said as he pulled up to my rented house and

stopped to let me out. I kissed him lightly then got out of the car. As he pulled away I waved and turned toward my house. The blood red sunset was creating an eerie glow and I shivered as I opened the door. That whole night I couldn't

shake the feeling that something bad was gonna happen but I couldn't guess what. The next morning I woke up expecting Emmett to be waiting impatiently in my drive way but he wasn't. He probably slept in, I thought unworriedly. He

did that a lot normally; he didn't have classes till an hour after mine started. I shrugged off that horrible feeling that something had gone wrong and got ready for my exam. The phone started to ring as I walked down the steps and I

hastily answered. "Hello Angel speaking," I said casually, twirling my hair on my index finger. "Hey Angel it's Victoria turn on the local news… it's important," Victoria (my best friend at the time) told me. "Alright see ya at exams," I said a

little more worriedly as I quickly hung up the phone and walked over to my couch where the remote sat idle on the arm. I picked it up and flipped on the news. The bottom screen read in big bold letters "**STUDENT MURDERED ON **

**TRAILS"**. The horrid feeling in the pit of my stomach returned and I watched attentively. All was quiet for about ten minutes then I let out a horrible blood curdling scream because on the screen staring at me from a high school picture

was Emmett. I heard the front door slam open then saw Alice run into the room. "Angel is everything okay!" she asked nervously keeping her distance. "ALICE HE'S DEAD! EMMETT'S DEAD!" I exclaimed through my sobs and a cascade of

tears. She hesitantly came closer and hugged me her caramel eyes looked almost guilty, I didn't understand why at that time but I would later on after I had changed a great deal, but for now I just wept in her marble arms. When the

news of Emmett's death had become known nation wide my parents quickly made me transfer schools. I didn't even try to stay I just went, I had completely shut down, I couldn't think or feel, I could only mourn for the loss that I just

suffered. Even before the news was available to the nation Alice and her family left. They had gone so quickly it was like they had been guilty of some hideous crime and didn't want to be suspected. A year passed before I could feel and

it would take a painful event for that to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1 year later

I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping their happy little song. It had little effect on me now, I used to wake up and smile when they sung their little melodies but that was before his death. I never said his name anymore I thought if I did I

would fall apart and die. I glanced tiredly at the calendar which said in big black bold numbers 5/14/95. A year after his death to the day. I walked down the stairs as a familiar fog surrounded me. I reached the bottom and heard a little

cough come from the kitchen. I turned and saw Victoria. "What are you doing here?" I asked, vaguely aware that something was horribly wrong. She laughed; her voice was higher than it used to be. "Oh come on Angel cant I come visit a

dear friend every now and then," she said as she stood up and took a step towards me. I took a step back and felt the wall push into my back. "How'd you get in," I said my voice growing a bit panicked. She looked mad for a couple

seconds then the serene smile returned. "Your parents gave me a key," She said calmly, I could hear the edge to her tone and I felt my awareness that something was wrong rise. "I'm the only one who has a key," I said the nervous edge

fully taking over. She advanced further and balled her hands into fists. "The door was unlocked and I let myself in," She said through her teeth almost like a warning that I should stop questioning her. As she came closer I noticed that she

had crimson eyes and pale skin. I tried to take a couple more steps back but I couldn't find the door way. "You're lying tell me the truth," I said a curiosity taking over as rage took over her features. "Fine I was just in the neighbor hood and

smelled your sent and thought well she smells good I think I'll drop in on my old friend Angel and have a snack," she said through clenched teeth. I had no time to react. In the space of 5 seconds she had closed the distance between us

grabbed my wrist and bitten me. All I could do was whimper as a sharp pain ran up my arm and through my body. The next thing I knew everything was black and the pain had increased. I'm dieing I thought as I started to freak out then

couldn't feel anything and finally I just shut down. When I woke up it was to a hurried conversation. "The creator left her here what should we do with her? The trails to old to follow, should we just take her back for Aro and Caius to

figure out?" said a female voice close to me "Yes we should let Aro decide her fate we should wait till she wakes up though just to be sure," said a more distant male voice. I groaned and started to sit up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

On a plane heading for Volterra

I couldn't wait to get off this plane and find out what was going on with me. Hold on…. Let me recap what happened after I woke up. I opened my eyes and looked down to see if I was hurt. What I saw instead of bruises freaked me out

beyond words. My skin was a pale white it looked almost like marble the scars id had since childhood were gone erased by my new skin. I tried to remember what had happened and when I recalled it my memories were sharper and I could

remember more about what happened. I took a deep breath to make sure I was still alive and heard some one snicker. I could smell the sharp smell of blood and cologne. I gagged and turned to face the source of the hideously

overpowering scent. As I turned I came face to face with a woman who was just as pale as me with red eyes and a man with tan skin and blood all over him. I looked around and saw that I was in the living room on the couch and that I

myself was also covered in blood. As I looked around I saw on the floor a trail of blood leading from the kitchen and knew that the man in his what seemed to be $300 suit had dragged me here. "Good you're awake don't ask any questions

and don't talk and we'll get along just fine, now come with us" said the women in a bitter tone. Well I've got no idea what's going on so I might as well, I thought to myself as I stood up. "I already gathered your things so if you'll just come

along," said the man who now looked nervous instead of smug. As they started walking I picked up my bag and followed slowly taking in every detail of what used to be my home. It was odd to look around at it now, everything seemed

brighter than it had when I was….. alive? I walked out into the dark night and followed the man and woman to a car parked in my drive way. "Wait a minute what about my parents?" I asked slowly. I hadn't seen them in years but I was

sure if someone filed a missing persons report they'd be the first to bust in the door screaming at the cops that it was their fault. "We got rid of all the evidence so now it looks like an animal attacked," said the woman. Alright I thought to

myself quietly wondering what the hell kind of animal was smart enough to get into the house. As I got in the car I could tell this was going to be a long drive so I ran back into the house and grabbed a huge stack of books then ran back

out. "You must be a serious book worm…." said the woman looking at me curiously. I nodded and grabbed the top book. The drive took us about 60 minutes and then we got on the plane and that's why I'm here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Voltera, 14 years later

"ARO!!!!!!!!!!!" I called loudly as I walked down the hall quickly followed by a clan of vampires that looked a little too familiar. The leader a tall blond male in a impeccably groomed suit reminded me of Derrick, the man who'd helped airina

find me when Id been changed, but had since been disposed of. The woman next to him, his mate I'd decided, was a medium sized woman with a motherly air about her and hazelnut colored hair. The guy behind them reminded me of a

guy Id seen in an clothing ad but he was much paler. "GOD DAMN IT ARO I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" I screamed in exasperation. I heard a chuckle from a door to the side of me. "Ah our

little mouth, what's up Angel?" Caius said as he came out of the shadows. "Aros guests are here from America…." I stopped midsentence and started to remember 3 years ago. Apparently Caius knew because he started to shake me

lightly and say "Come on Ange don't go back there, don't you dare sink back to that pitiful state you were in when we told you what had happened!" I snapped out of my fog and saw the clan look at me over Caius's shoulder curiously.

"I…. I'm good Caius…." I replied distractedly. "Good now go to the main hall and eat, you need some blood your eyes are extremely dark," he said and pushed me lightly toward the room where everyone else was waiting for their next

meal. I walked quickly into the room and walked to the other end where everyone else was huddled up in a impatient group. It was Minas turn to find our victims and she was extremely picky about what scum to pick up off the streets.

She'd have them all tested and then she'd bring them to be eaten. Her methods angered most of the volturi but I just thought it was a nuisance. I hadn't eaten in 3 weeks and didn't really care what I ate next. Finally the door on the

opposite side opened and the angry murmuring ceased. The scent of humans cascaded through the door and my mouth started to water (not literally of course). Mina walked in first then the rest of the party was ushered in. Mina walked

up to Aro bowed then whispered something in his ear that I didn't pay attention to. My body was ready to jump from the platform and start the massacre but that's not what Aro had in mind. He always lured our prey into a false sense of

security then scared the living hell out of them and then let us start. I hated his methods but I waited patiently. Finally he waved his hand nonchalantly and we began. After we'd eaten Aro dismissed us and pulled me off to the side.

"Angel you did quite well on your last mission in Africa," He stated in a matter-of-fact voice. I shrugged off his praise and said simply "It was only a new born rebellion what's there to praise about taking down a bunch of untrained

newbie's." He seemed surprised by my words, like I was trying to be humble. I wasn't I seriously found nothing hard about taking down newbie's, they were just to easily distracted. "Well you did your job beautifully and Id like to

personally congratulate you on your achievement, anyway Caius and I have decide to let you take on a harder challenge. You will be briefed on your mission in a couple weeks, you may go now," he said happily. I walked out of the room

and closed the door. "OMG ANGEL!" I heard someone squeal behind me. I turned around and came face to face with Alice Cullen. "A…. Alice?" I said, taken aback by the sudden appearance of my former neighbor. "OMG ANGEL WHAT ARE

YOU DOING HERE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD I FELT SOOOOOOOO GUILTY FOR LEAVING BEFORE YOU DIED I WAS LIKE OMG I COULD HAVE CHANGED HER BUT YOU'RE HERE SO SOMEONE MUST HAVE CHANGED YOU OMG I'M SOOOOOO

HAPPY TO SEE YOU ANGEL!" she said quickly as she hugged me. "Why are you here? OMG did you get in trouble Alice?! What did you do!" I was so afraid she was there to get shredded and thrown in a fire that I didn't notice that the clan

from earlier was standing behind her and had a new member. Alice laughed "No I'm here with my family, I just got here cause I was down in South Africa with Jasper and two of my other family members," she said smiling happily. She

pointed to the guy who I assumed was Jasper. "Come on Angel we gotta go shopping in Paris before I leave, its supposed to be raining there all week so come on!" she said as she waved to her clan and dragged me to the back exit of

volterra.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I spent the next two weeks shopping happily with Alice. We ended up in every country in Europe shopping and sight seeing, we even went shopping in Moscow. We talked a ton but every time I asked about her family she'd change the subject. The members she said were in Africa were never mentioned. "They'll be here in a little while…" shed always assure me. I was curious about them I could vaguely remember some other member but I was not aware that he was Alice's mate. "Alice… who was the other guy that was with you when you arrived….. The one with the pained expression?" I asked inquisitively as we walked down the streets of Paris heading to one of Alice's favorite stores. "That's my mate Jasper," she replied lightly looking ahead. "Oh…. Oh! I remember him! He was trying to become a psychology major," I said remembering that he was in my criminal minds class. She looked at me with a comical expression then turned into the boutique. We had finished shopping and were just coming back to get one of Alice's special made dresses. My phone rang and I looked at the number. "Dominic what does he want," I mumbled annoyed. "Probably wants us to get home Carlisle said we were only here for a short visit…" Alice said sadly as if we'd never meet again. "Well then lets get back before they wonder where we are." I replied holding tightly onto my bags and getting ready to run. "Can you stay and get my dress? My family and I are probably leaving and I don't want you to watch us leave that would just make me so sad so I'll say goodbye to you here and go just send the dress on to me later." she said hugging me and quickly disappearing into the crowd. I stood there stupidly looking like I'd just been ditched then pulled myself together and went into the store. When I returned they were gone. Alice had left her address and phone number on the table next to my door. I didn't have time to send the dress out right then so I put all my stuff in my room and went off to the main hall to receive my mission from Caius. When I entered Caius, Marcus, and Aro were sitting on their thrones. "Ah there you are my little angle of death," Caius said as I walked up to the stairs leading to the dais. Caius loved to call me his little angle of death. I had no idea why…. Dimitri said it was because I was Caius's favorite but I seriously doubted it. They all smiled at me briefly then the serious looks were plastered back on their faces. "Angle we have a job for you that you might find… somewhat…" Caius's loss of words startled me. Never in my whole time as a Volturi member had he ever been at a loss for words. "We…. We need you to kill Alice Cullen so that we can attack the rest of the Cullens and they wont know." he finished in a rush and looked at me cautiously. I stared at the three of them blankly as what Caius said sunk in. "Wh.. What…" I stuttered incoherently as I stared at them. Alice was and is my best friend how could they expect me to do this and not be devastated! How could they look at me and not say sorry angel that was a bad joke Marcus came up with. HOW COULD THEY EXPECT ME TO KILL MY BFF! I babbled for a little longer then ran out of the great hall and down to my room where I closed my door and locked it. Think! I thought wildly as I tried to sort out my thoughts. Alice gave you her number and address. You could go live with Alice! Perfect! I'll go find and live with Alice! I'll even adopted her covens ways! I thought as I packed my bag. I rummaged through my things until I found Alices address then jumped out my window. I ran to the nearest pay phone and called the air port.


End file.
